To Become a Lady
by Catalinabella
Summary: Rini is about to make her dream come true. Will Helios be there to see it? Revised. RxR


"_Pegasus, don't go!"_

_"My dear Rini, always believe in your dreams. You will forever be in my heart."_

* * *

From her balcony she watched the beams of the full moon illuminate Crystal Tokyo as a clock struck twelve. Her large garnet eyes glowed with tears, long pink hair blowing gently in the summer midnight breeze. The Princess of Crystal Tokyo had just observed her seventeenth birthday. She was finally a woman, able to be called Princess Lady Serenity instead of Small Lady. She had achieved her goal of becoming an elegant lady like her mother. It was a dream she had cherished and nurtured for as long as she could remember. _So why didn't he come back?_

"You told m-me to b-believe in my d-dreams. Y-you said I would b-be in your h-heart always. H-Heli-," Rini collapsed to the ground, sobs wrecking her body, unable to pronounce the name of the cause of her anguish. Too distressed to rise, Rini wept into her lap. _Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe he never did._

Though many years had passed since she had last seen him, Rini had never stopped dreaming of the day Helios would return to her. She could still see his warm golden eyes, so full of wisdom and kindness. She could almost feel his soft, silky blue mane beneath her fingers. Most of all, Rini remembered the sound of his voice. Maybe it was because she could always hear Pegasus, even though he never uttered a single word. It was as if they could read each other's minds, strengthening the connection between them. Or perhaps it was because between Pegasus and Helios, only his voice remained completely unchanged. That voice had filled her dreams as well as her heart, calling her maiden. Rini would have no need for music if she could only hear his melody once again.

Alas, she had not seen nor heard from Helios in seven years, not even in her dreams. At first Rini thought he was staying away from her dreams because of his duties, which she understood. Even though the darkness was gone from Elysion, much healing and rebuilding of people's dreams was needed. When she returned to the utopia that was Crystal Tokyo, where everyone was happy and able to dream to their heart's content, Rini was positive a certain flying horse would summon her to the Crystal Forest. The summons never came and her dreams of him were limited to memories and daydreams. Bur as time went by, her memories began to dim. Rini never completely forgot about him, but because he was no longer in her life, she thought about him less often. A few years after she had returned from the past, the Asteroid Senshi were awakened, and Rini began her training as Sailor Moon. She developed deep and loving friendships with all four members of her guard. She also continued her long relationship with Sailor Saturn, who had left Queen Serenity's guard to protect her princess. Rini also had many friends at her high school, and was going to be valedictorian of her class (though she was constantly compared to her mother, Rini was glad she had inherited her father's passion for learning instead). But whenever she had a moment to herself, her thoughts flew to that soft, deep voice, and she could not help crying just a little. She began to doubt his feelings for her, she could no longer think of a reason for him to stay away. Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe he was just waiting for the right time, waiting for her to fulfill her dream of becoming a lady. As her birthday approached, Rini's excitement grew as she anticipated being reunited with her prince.

* * *

"Small Lady, be still!" the dark grey cat exasperated. "You'll wrinkle your dress."

"Diana, I'm seventeen now. I'm not exactly small anymore. I am finally a real lady," Rini corrected her pet guardian.

"Well then act like one and sit down, so Mina can do your makeup."

Rini sat down at her vanity, but that did not keep her from squirming.

"Princess, please!" Diana begged. "Venus will be here any moment, and the ball is in an hour."

"Elvis has entered the building!" a blond woman with her hair pulled back in a deep orange bow walked in with a professional makeup box in one hand, her other making a "V" sign as she winked a cheerful blue eye at Rini.

"It's left, Mina," Rini giggled as she jumped up to hug the older woman. "I am so happy to see you! Did the mission go well?"

"Everything went fine. It was just a few incidents on Mars, nothing to worry about. Lita was mad that there wasn't more action!" Mina smiled. Rini laughed knowingly, thinking of how much the Princess of Jupiter loved kicking ass.

"Of course we had to finish in time to be back for today. None of us would miss seeing our little Rini become an adult. We are all so proud of you, Rini."

"Thank you Mina," Rini choked. Her mentors' pride in her meant more then she could say.

"Now," Mina walked to the vanity and began unpacking her case "let's see if we can't make you the most beautiful princess in the universe!"

* * *

"Rini hold still. Trust me you don't want this to get in your eyes." Mina warned as she applied mascara to the Princess's lower lashes. She could not help noticing a change in Rini's behavior. She was so jumpy, as if she was going to burst out of her skin at any moment. "Is there something on your mind, Rini? You seem distracted."

"Oh, you know. It is just jitters," the Princess claimed, but her confidence gave her away.

"It doesn't look like jitters to me, more like anticipation. Are you expecting something extra special tonight? Or someone?"

The princess turned as pink as her hair, telling the senshi of love all she needed to know. "Oh Rini, that's fantastic! Who is he?" Mina asked, blue eyes cackling with excitement.

"I'd rather not say yet. Let's just say you'll know when you see him." Rini said carefully.

"Well, whoever he is, he's one lucky guy. Ta-da!" Mina spun Rini's chair around, allowing her to see herself in the mirror.

Rini let out a small gasp. Her reflection showed not a girl, but a young woman with long pink hair styled in odangos and just enough makeup to enhance her beautiful features. The trademark white moon princess gown showed off her slim yet curvy body to perfection. "Oh Mina, it's absolutely perfect! Thank you so much!" Rini gave her another exuberant hug.

"You're welcome Rini." Mina held her tightly, unable to fathom how the small girl in pigtails she once knew could have matured into such a graceful woman.

* * *

"And now, honored guests, the moment we have all been waiting for: Presenting the heir of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Small Lady Serenity!"

Rini felt like she was in a fairy tale as she stood at the top of the long staircase to the ballroom. Everyone had ceased dancing; all laughing and gossiping had come to a halt. All eyes were on her as she made her way down the stairs. Rini took the opportunity to scan the crowd. She spied the Asteroid Senshi by the refreshment table, seeing Para Para switch chocolate for laxatives on the plates of two unsuspecting guests, her three sisters snickering. Over by the sitting area were Amy and Hotaru, presumably just talking of medicine. The other three members of the Inner Senshi were standing by the King and Queen, who were naturally on their thrones. Sailor Pluto had taken a brief respite from the Time Gates, and gave Rini a smile of encouragement. She finally saw Neptune and Uranus at the edge of the room, eying everything warily. Though the sight of her family and friends warmed her heart, Rini's red eyes darted frantically around the chamber, searching for a pair of familiar amber ones. _He has to be here, he just has to._ _He wouldn't miss seeing me complete my dream, would he?_ A final sweep around the room confirmed her fear. Rini felt like breaking into a thousand pieces and if she was a little girl, she would have. But she was a lady and that meant that she had to stay in one piece, at least for the time being. So she put on a brave smile, approached the platform that held the thrones and sank to the floor in a deep curtsy. Her mother rose from her throne, took a small ruby crown, and placed it on Rini's pink head.

"Arise, Princess Lady Serenity," Neo Queen Serenity proclaimed.

As she did, the whole room broke out into cheers and applause. Rini was saved from having to address them by her father. "Would you do me the honor of this dance, Princess?" his white gloved hand outstretched toward her.

The floor cleared as he led her to the center of the room. Music filled the air as her dad whirled Rini around. She thought about when she first went to the past and pretended Darien was her boyfriend. She still had a crush on him even after she found out he was her future father, until…"What are you thinking about, Rini?" her father interjected her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, just about when I was little and wanted you to be my prince, Daddy." Rini smiled, happy to forget about where her train of thought was going.

"I'll always be your prince, Rini," he said gently, "though I see I might have some competition." As the dance ended, Rini saw her father nod in the direction of a young man heading for them.

"Your Majesty, if the Princess is not otherwise engaged might I have the next dance?" he bowed.

"Of course, Prince Priam, I was hoping you would get to strike an acquaintance with her. Rini, allow me to introduce Priam, Prince of Io." Her father gave her hand to Priam's and left to find her mother.

Before she could say anything, Rini found herself being swept into a foxtrot. "I hope you are having a good time, Princess." Priam said, his verdant eyes sparkling as he twirled her gracefully.

Poor guy, Rini thought. A harmless polite remark that had the potential to tear her to shreds. She gulped, put a fake smile on, and said with as much conviction as she could muster, "Yes, thank you."

When the dance ended, Rini excused herself and went to find a small hole to crawl into, preferably one that led to China. But before she could start digging, Mina came over in a stunning tangerine strapless ball gown. "So, was that the boy you were so excited about?" Mina grinned.

"He, he didn't come, Mina," Rini admitted, tears forming in her ruby eyes.

"Oh, Rini, I'm so sorry. Let's sit down," Mina led Rini over to a secluded area of the ballroom with some chairs. She pulled out a soft orange handkerchief and dried Rini's tears. "Good thing your eye makeup is waterproof. There is nothing worse then looking like a mess when you're feeling like one. Now Rini, I'm sure this guy meant a lot to you, but if he doesn't have the decency to show up here, he isn't worth it. But I'll tell you this; there are plenty of other birds in the sky," she said with a wink. "As a matter of fact, I think one is flying towards you right now," gesturing to Prince Priam, who was making his way to them.

Well, he is pretty cute, Rini thought as she took another look at him. His shoulder length wavy brown hair framed his handsome face, making his vibrant green eyes even more striking. _Perhaps Mina is right. Maybe if I make an effort, I can move on._

He bowed to the two seated women saying, "Princess, would you please do me the honor of another dance?"

Mina giving her a look of confidence, Rini gave him a genuine smile, "Nothing would give me more pleasure."

As they danced, Rini found herself engrossed by Priam. He was charming, witty, handsome, and a good dancer. She was able to forget her troubles. Around 11:30, she asked him, "Would you like to see the gardens? The roses are sublime this time of year."

As they made their way outside, Rini saw the two ball guests Para Para had "treated" earlier running as if they were franticly searching for something. "The restrooms are that way," she pointed in the opposite direction. They nodded gratefully and sprinted away.

As they walked through the garden, Rini pointed out the red roses and began to tell the prince of their importance to her family. They stopped and sat on a stone bench.

"They certainly are lovely," he murmured, picking a bloom from an adjacent bush and tucking it behind her ear. "But not half as beautiful as you," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Memories rushed violently back to Rini. She could see him telling her only her beautiful dreams could save the world; feel his soft lips just barely touch hers. She looked up to see a handsome boy with familiar green eyes…_wait, green?_

"NOOO!" Rini broke the kiss, torrents of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Princess, whatever is-," Priam asked, bewildered.

But Rini did not even hear him. Her only thought was to get away as quickly as possible. She fled, through the garden and up the back staircase so no one else would see her tears.

* * *

Rini sat sprawled on her balcony floor, her discarded ruby crown lying a few feet away. Her powerful tears proved too much even for Mina's waterproof mascara, causing black streaks to form on her face._ It's not fair! He makes no move to contact me, while I sit here pining for him for seven goddamn years! Then as soon as I try to move on with my life, the bastard invades my mind. Why can't I let him go?_

Her crying abated as sorrow morphed to anger. Why should she have to take this? What she wouldn't give to be able to give that lying, selfish, good for nothing priest of dreams a piece of her mind. Maybe if she pulled that gorgeous blue hair from its roots, she would be able to forget about how much she wanted to run her fingers through it. Maybe if she scratched out those mesmerizing gold eyes, she wouldn't lose herself in them. And maybe if she yelled at him loud enough, she wouldn't be able to hear that haunting, magical voice anymore. Her desire to break him, to try to hurt him as much as he had injured her, was so great that Rini did not notice a bright golden light surround her until she felt herself being lifted off the balcony. _What the hell is going on?!_ Rini saw Crystal Tokyo evaporate below her, as everything went black.

When the light faded, Rini saw that she was in a beautiful forest, with crystal branches and a glassy blue floor. Rini realized she was standing on water. _This place, it's so familiar. It must be_- her thoughts were interrupted by a blinding gold light in the strange multi-colored sky. A beautiful winged white horse with a golden horn appeared where the light had been. Pegasus flew over to Rini, but did not land.

"Maiden, I-," Pegasus thought to Rini.

"DON'T 'MAIDEN' ME!" She screamed, not wanting to give his voice a chance to work its magic on her. "Why did you bring me here? Is ignoring me not enough? Do you have a beautiful fairy girlfriend you want to rub in my face or something?"

"Maiden, I never-,"

"NO! You lied to me. You said that I must always believe in my dreams, and that I would forever be in your heart. I believed, Pegasus. Tonight I became a lady. That was my dream. I was sure you would be there to watch me fulfill it; I _needed_ you to be there. When I saw that you weren't, I felt like a shriveled up rose ready to crumble to dust at the slightest touch. Because I'm a princess I did not have that luxury, so I tried to forget about you, I even let someone else kiss me," Rini was too involved in her rant to notice Pegasus's eyes darken.

"But as soon as his lips touched mine, all I could think about was you and this forest and how you kissed me. I'm trapped. You don't love me, but my feelings for you are keeping me from loving anyone else. And now you bring me to where we first met, and where we first kissed, and you're calling me maiden, and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With that, Rini fell to the ground, causing ripples to form in the placid lake; her white gown pooling around her, the yellow crescent moon glowing gold on her forehead. She began to cry, softly this time.

Suddenly, Rini was aware of a pair of strong yet soft hands enveloping her own. She looked up to see beautiful amber eyes full of concern.

"Maiden, I am so very sorry," that amazing voice that she had wanted to hear for so long murmured quietly. "If I had known my absence was causing you so much pain, there is nothing in this world that would have kept me from you. I thought staying away was the best thing for you. I didn't want to get in the way of you growing up. I-I wanted to give you an opportunity to find love. I only wished for you to be happy. Please forgive me," Helios took a blue silk cloth and tenderly wiped the tears from Rini's red eyes, removing the black makeup streaks from her cheeks.

"But then why did you summon me, if you thought you needed to stay away?"

"I had nothing to do with you coming here, maiden. Your, shall we say violent desire to see me allowed you to cross into Elysion. I knew you were coming and that you were upset, but when I saw the fury in those enchanting eyes of yours, I figured it was best to stay in the air until you clamed down a little," he laughed.

"Helios, I-," Rini found she was incapable of speech, his voice bewitching her. Rini did the only thing she could do, what she had ached to do for so long: she threw herself into his arms.

As he held her, she sighed in contentment. She felt so warm and safe in his embrace, as if he could shield her from every evil in the world. Seven years of pain and separation were healed with one moment in his arms. Rini smiled as she felt his lips touch the top of her head. She felt a strange tingling, as if every particle in her body was on fire. Her eyes locked with his and she saw the same fiery look in them. She lifted her face up, and his lips met hers. The kiss was not gentle, seven years of longing for her and a millennium of pent up passion for him poured into it. When it was over, Helios said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you complete your dream, maiden. You truly have become a beautiful lady, though you have always been so to me."

"Even when I was a little girl?" Rini asked, puzzled.

"Rini, for as long as I've known you, you have had the heart and soul of a woman. Do you know how hard it would have been for most people to trust me? But you never hesitated. You put your faith in me, even though I could tell you nothing at first. That showed an enormous amount of courage, something an ordinary little girl could never have done. You did everything I asked of you, and kept all of my secrets. But most of all, maiden, you were willing to sacrifice everything for me and all the dreams of the world, including yourself. How could I not love you? I do wish I had been there tonight, though. Seeing you achieve your beautiful dream would have meant more then I can say."

"But you have seen me fulfill my dream!" Rini exclaimed, understanding coming to her crimson eyes.

"Whatever do you mean maiden?"

"I thought my dream was to become a lady, but now I realize it was only part of a much more important one. The real reason I wanted to grow up so much was so I could finally have my prince. So you see, Helios, not only have you seen my dream come true, you've made it come true!" And with that, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo kissed her prince once more.

The End

Discliamer: Sailor Moon isn't mine!

Author's note: I mainly added to the ending, though I embellished a little elsewhere. I want to thank my reviewers for their feedback, especially UsaMamo4eva for nicely pointing out that the end needed work. I also want to thank Sunny204 and Valkyrie Celes for their very kind comments and suggestions for a sequel. I can't promise anything, but we'll see. I hope you like the revisions. I still don't know if I like the ending, but it's the best I can do. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
